


Fangs and Horns Considered, You Don't Scare Me

by WagglyHawk



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Demon!Mistle, F/F, Modern AU, Silly nonsense, So much flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WagglyHawk/pseuds/WagglyHawk
Summary: If you asked her, Ciri would say that her life was terribly average. Well, that is, after all, the standard answer you have to give when you acquaint yourself with a voraciously flirty and mischievous demon.





	Fangs and Horns Considered, You Don't Scare Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I hope this isn't horrifically OOC.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Ciri awoke before her morning alarm went off. Or, contrary to that, she had managed to sleep through it. Again.

Burying her face into her pillow, she blindly felt around her nightstand until she found her phone, bringing it to her face to check the time. 10:50am, ten minutes before the alarm. Eh, acceptable at the least.

Lifting her head from the pillow, her tired eyes scanned her bedroom and she tried to listen for any noises from any of the other rooms. Nothing.

 _Strange_ , Ciri thought. _She's usually here before I wake up._

Forcing herself out of bed, Ciri disabled her alarm, carelessly tossed her phone onto her messy bed and sluggishly trudged into the small bathroom of her lonely apartment. Figuring a quick shower would help wash away the last of her sleepiness, she undressed and stepped into her shower before letting the water run.

The sudden shock of the cold water against her back was enough to snap Ciri fully awake, quickly warming over time until it reached a comfortable temperature. Ciri sighed contentedly as she felt her stiff muscles relax under the stream of hot water and rested her forehead against the tiled wall. This moment of peace, however, did not last long.

It started, as it always did, with a bright, fiery flash that Ciri could barely make out through the shower curtains and steam. As immediately as it had appeared, the flash faded and the bathroom light flickered briefly.

The silhouette of a slim, feminine figure was now visible, accompanied by some cheerful whistling of a tune that was very familiar to Ciri, yet she was currently unable to place it's origin.

Seconds later, the whistling was abruptly cut off and the figure bent down to pick something up. Ciri didn't need to open her eyes to know that the figure was intently examining the panties she had been wearing, made obvious by an appreciative whistle.

Ciri shook her head in mild exasperation, but failed to keep the affectionate smile from crossing her face.

"Do you have to paw through my underwear, Mistle?"

"But Ciri, can you blame me? This pair is so cute, I couldn't help myself!" Ciri could hear the smile in her voice. It made her own smile widen further. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you wearing any of this stuff before. Why's that?"

"You know exactly why that is, darling. I never exactly have the opportunity to change into anything before you decide to leave," Ciri said, shaking her head slightly.

Mistle chose to ignore the playful accusation. "I love it when you call me darling," she purred.

Ciri hardly needed to lift her head to know that Mistle was peering over the railing of her shower, eyebrows raised suggestively and grinning widely, head propped up by her arms, her golden eyes glinting mischievously, as they typically did. "In fact, I love it so much that I'm starting to wonder if you'll let me join you in there." Mistle's tone was teasing, but the sultry undertone that her voice always held was more exaggerated than usual.

When she eventually did look up to meet Mistle's gaze, she was greeted with that familiar, beautiful face. Otherworldly, Ciri would call it. It was only made more so by the two horns that sprouted from just above her ears that curved back and upwards, and the sharp fangs that filled her mouth. The spaded tip of Mistle's long, scaly tail briefly peeked up above the railing beside her head before sliding out of sight.

Ciri raised a brow teasingly and crossed her arms behind her head. "I might've, but, unfortunately for you, I'm done in here. And stop levitating. Whenever you do that, you end up knocking something over."

Mistle pouted. "What do you mean?"

Immediately afterwards, the two of them heard a clatter from the sink, and Mistle glanced over her shoulder. "Ah, damn tail..."

"Down, Mistle."

"I'm going, I'm going..."

Hearing the soft thump of bare feet hitting the floor, Ciri pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying herself off, a mischievous smile on her face when she caught sight of Mistle's blatant staring.

"I don't think you've ever shown up here with clothes on," Ciri mused, scrutinizing the nude demon that now sat on her sink countertop, her tail curling and uncurling leisurely.

Mistle grinned and Ciri knew that she would have to prepare herself for some small degree of bantering. "Why should I bother? I don't have anywhere else to be that requires me to wear them."

Ciri sighed deeply and gestured at the shiny gold piercings in Mistle's ears and nose, the two large armillas that decorated both of her horns, and the plethora of silver rings, embedded with precious stones, that occupied four of her fingers. "Correct me if I'm wrong darling, but from what I've observed from you, you'd never pass up an opportunity to impress. I think some flashy clothes would help with that."

"Impress? Impress whom? I only ever want to look pretty for my master."

"No need to be facetious Mistle. Also, please don't call me that..."

"I'm not being facetious. I'm being perfectly honest with you."

Mistle had hopped off of the counter at this point and now stood mere inches away from Ciri. Had Ciri just been slightly taller, they would've been standing nose-to-nose.

After maintaining eye contact for a handful of seconds, Ciri stubbornly averted her gaze. "Okay, fine. Not like you ever show yourself in public anyways."

Mistle flashed her a sharp-toothed grin and playfully pecked her on the nose. Ciri couldn't help but smile, failing to hide the deepening pink in cheeks. "I would love to see how other humans react to my appearance, but you always want me to stay invisible," The demon grumped, her grin morphing into a frown. "I swear, it must be a crime of some sort to hide me from others. I am a blessing for the eyes after all."

Ciri laughed and patted Mistle's cheek. "Oh, I know, dearest. It's just that I'd rather not cause a stir, what with your horns and such."

"If you say so... Though, I'll have you know that my appearance would've caused a much greater public disturbance a few centuries ago."

"Of course, of course. Now shoo, I'm expecting company in a few hours. You know what to do."

Mistle rolled her eyes teasingly and sauntered out the door, winking at Ciri over her shoulder. "Right. Do what you gotta do, master. I'm gonna chill in your room till you need me."

"Don't call me master!"

* * *

 

An hour or so later, Mistle heard knocking and Ciri's quick footsteps. The front door opened, followed immediately by enthusiastic greetings between Ciri and another woman. Mistle wracked her brain trying to recall who the voice belonged to. It certainly wasn't her mother, Yennefer, so it might be Triss...

Yes, it was definitely Triss.

Getting up from her spot on Ciri's bed and going though some quick stretches, Mistle exhaled slowly. Concentrating as best she could, there was a bright flash, and she transformed.

Honestly, Mistle wasn't sure why Ciri had recommended she turn into a cat whenever she had friends or family over. Surely it would just be easier to turn invisible. It certainly took more energy to remain hidden for extended periods of time, but it seemed much simpler. Or, better yet, just squirrel herself away in Ciri's room until any company left.

But no. _Can you turn into a cute little kitty? Please? For me? It would be so adorable!_ Ugh, she was so weak for this girl...

And so, here she was. A fearsome and powerful demon, masquerading as a cat. The mighty sure fall from high places. However, she didn't mind. Not one bit. Mistle loved seeing that look of delight spread across her face, how Ciri would cradle her in her arms and snuggle her small, feline body up to her face. Maybe she was just more needy in this form?

Speaking of which, she was craving attention. Showtime.

Trotting down the hallway, she eventually found Ciri and Triss in the kitchen, chatting about something or other. Neither noticed her. So, as any cat would do, she hopped up onto the counter and meowed. A little louder than she probably needed to, but hey, she wanted some attention, damn it!

Ciri glanced at her and sighed heavily while Triss giggled. "What a needy little thing. Ciri, what was her name again?" Triss asked, reaching out to rub underneath Mistle's chin.

"Mistle. And yes, she's a big loud baby who needs to learn when to use her indoor voice," Ciri said, raising her brows at the fluffy yellow cat.

_Whatever, I know. Now please pay attention to me!_

Hearing her telepathic complaining, Ciri took her in her arms and kissed the top of her head. Mistle was well aware of how loud she was purring, yet she could hardly bring herself to feel embarrassed. Triss giggled again. "What a sweetheart. Where did you get her?"

The ashen-haired woman discreetly shot Mistle a smug look before returning her attention to Triss and answering, "Well Triss, it's a sad story really. This little fluffball is a rescue, picked her up from the humane society. They found her abandoned in a dusty old warehouse, cold and starving. I just had to take her in."

_Are you serious?_

The older red-haired woman frowned and shook her head. "Ugh, that's so awful. How could anyone do that to this poor little angel?"

Despite currently being a cat, Mistle was quite confident that she was able to portray her miffed expression to Ciri just fine. Ciri simply smiled at her and cuddled her closer, peppering her fuzzy head with kisses.

_...Oh alright. Forgiven._

The following hours progressed much the same. Ciri and Triss, after moving to the living room, would strike up a conversation about some subject of negligible importance to Mistle and they'd gradually forget about her presence. Mistle would loudly mew and start batting gently at Ciri's face, Triss would laugh and comment on the disguised demon's overt friendliness towards the younger woman, and Ciri would scoff and tell yet another made-up story about her beloved cat. Then Mistle would be promptly forgotten once again.

* * *

 

It was dark when Triss eventually left, and Mistle allowed her temporary form to melt away immediately, collapsing on the couch with a gusty sigh. "Thank god that's over. Really took a lot out of me..." the demon mumbled, dragging a hand through her short-cropped blonde hair.

Ciri flopped down on top of her, kissing sweetly beneath her jaw. "You were a real trooper today. You usually have to take a break halfway through a visit."

"Consider me inspired today. You've no idea how much hard work and effort it is for us to transform like that. It's no big deal for me though."

"Oh yes, of course. My indomitable little demon, with not a weakness yet discovered and no challenge to keep her from her goals," Ciri murmured, moving her lips to Mistle's neck, hearing a low purr resonate from the base of her throat. "I'm ever so proud."

Mistle pulled Ciri closer and nuzzeled against the top of her head. "Good to know, little one. Good to know."

They lay there in silence for what felt like hours, but in truth had only been a handful of minutes. Noticing Ciri was on the verge of sleep, Mistle prepared to leave, only to be stopped almost immediately.

"Mistle?"

"Hm?"

"...Can you show yourself to me?"

Mistle cocked her head to the side, despite knowing exactly what Ciri meant. "What do you mean?"

"Mistle, I want to see you. The real you."

She stood there, with Ciri holding her wrist, stroking with her thumb, silently. Eventually, the demon sighed. "It isn't pretty you know."

"Not true. I've seen you before, you're far from ugly, love."

After another minute of inner deliberation, Mistle nodded and stepped back.

Ciri smiled encouragingly. "Just try not to break anything."

"Kinda difficult on account of this confined space, but yeah, I'll try." Mistle winked playfully, but it did little to hide her unease.

The transformation was without ceremony, passing in the blink of an eye.

The demon that now stood before Ciri was, needless to say, massive, forced to hunch over in the tiny apartment, and broader than the trunk of any oak. Her skin, a dull shade of gold, was pulled taut over obscenely large muscles. Sharp spikes the colour of obsidian spanned the length of her back. She stood on digitigrade legs with cloven hooves and her massive hands were equipped with thick claws. Dark wings were now discernable from her back, vaporous and bat-like, though lacking a membrane and too small on the demon's massive body for flight to actually be acheivable. Finally, her head, skull-like and beastly, was home to a maw filled with large, thick fangs, the two biggest ones protruding upwards from her lower jaw like tusks, and empty sockets in place of eyes, small fiery pinpricks burning within them. They didn't frighten Ciri. They should've, but they didn't.

Mistle snorted softly, suddenly looking rather bashful. It was almost ridiculous, seeing that adorable look on such a fearsome face.

"So, yeah... Here I am." The voice that sounded from Mistle's throat was a deep, low rumble. So deep that Ciri could feel it vibrating through her own body.

Ciri reached a hand out and stroked the side of Mistle's face. Mistle gently pushed her face against Ciri's hand and huffed affectionately. Gentleness didn't mean much for such a large creature, however, and the action nearly caused Ciri to topple over. Mistle halted her fall with the palm of her massive hand. "Sorry... Can never get used to how delicate humans are."

Ciri laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around Mistle's head as best she could. The demon chuckled and held her closer, nuzzeling her sweetly, purring loudly all the while. Ciri pressed a gentle kiss to Mistle's lipless maw, brushing her lips against each of her tusks, earning a cautious lick against her face from Mistle.

"Ew Mistle, no tongue!"

"Hmph, never heard that from you before. You always beg for the opposite," Mistle grumbled suggestively.

Ciri felt her face flush beet red, yet she was too stubborn to avert her eyes. "I... I don't beg! If anything, you're the one that always begs!"

"What can I say? I'm as greedy as they come." Mistle shifted uncomfortably. "Can I please change back now? I'm starting to cramp up."

Ciri sighed in disappointment, but nodded regardless. "Fine. We'll have to go somewhere more spacious and secluded where I can admire you for longer the next time we do this."

Mistle swiftly reverted back to her human form, stretching languidly like a cat, huffing contentedly as her joints popped. "Yes, that would be preferable. If you even allow me to leave these tiny confines."

The ashen-haired woman giggled and threw her arms around the demon. "You're not a prisoner Mistle. Not like I could stop you if you decide to leave and explore. Long as you don't do something terribly stupid. Letting someone see you, for example."

"Ciri darling, you've no idea how much power you truly have over me with words alone. Tell me to stay and I'll stay. Besides, nowhere I'd rather be without you by my side."

"So, if I asked you to stay for night, would you?" Ciri whispered against Mistle's neck, rubbing the base of her skull delicately, her hands gradually making their way up the back of her head until they reached the demon's spiraling horns, sliding up and down.

Mistle sighed contentedly before taking Ciri's hands in her own, rubbing the young woman's knuckles with her thumbs. "I find it funny that you've never asked me this before."

"Truth be told, I'm surprised I even had to ask."

"Not like I need to sleep. Besides, as much as I'd love to stay with you day and night, I've got business elsewhere."

"Really?" Ciri questioned, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What kind of business does a demon have, exactly?"

"Oh, you know, demon stuff."

"Mm. Goofing off, amongst other things. That kind of demon stuff."

An exaggerated pout crossed Mistle's gorgeous face. "Urgh, fine, you caught me. But, I still have friends in Hell, not like I can just up and leave them. They get antsy with me being gone as long as I typically am. I'm gonna have a heap of excuses to go through the next time I see them."

Mistle delighted in the way Ciri's big, green eyes immediately lit up upon her saying this. "So, does that mean you're staying tonight?"

Tapping her index finger against her chin in mock thought, the demon eventually answered, "Oh, I suppose I may as well."

If you had asked Mistle, the brilliance of Ciri's grin would have been enough to light up a dark room. Mistle's own smile would have increased that intensity twofold. She leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on on the shorter woman's lips, the only one that had been given so far that day. _Hm. We'll need to rectify that_ , Mistle mused internally. Ciri fervently returned the kiss, gently taking Mistle's face in her hands.

Eventually, reluctantly, Mistle pulled back and started towards the hall that lead to the bedroom. Ciri was quick to follow, as Mistle's tail was wrapped loosely around her wrist, pulling her along behind her, though Ciri seemed eager to follow regardless.

"I think it's time we head to bed then."

"Beg your pardon? It's not even ten yet!"

Mistle looked back and winked. "Who said we were going to sleep, little one? I believe we'll be wide awake well after midnight."

"Wha... Maybe you will, but not me! Do you have any idea how insatiable you are in bed?!" Ciri sputtered incredulously, suddenly red-faced. "And besides, I have neighbors below and around me, you know. We're already on their shit-lists with all the noise you make as it is!"

"But of course! I am a demon after all. Anarchy is my specialty."

Ciri shook her head, yet the affection was plain on her face. "Alright then. Lead on, darling."

There was, however, little more leading to do, as they already stood beside Ciri's bed.

Mistle grinned. "No, no, dearest. _You_  lead on."


End file.
